custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronos
Chronos is the Keeper of Time and an honorary member of the Toa Xaloskor. Biography When the One Being created everything, they created Time. And to govern it, they created Chronos. Chronos was given the Kanohi Vahi - the Great Mask of Time - a Blade Shield, a long scythe, and wings. The One Being said to Chronos that those tools were now his. Chronos has seen all that has happened, as he was created before any of it had transpired. He has seen great triumphs and great tragedies. He was told by the One Being that while he may walk among the mortal world, he may not directly interfere with its events, nor may he reverse them, no matter how tragic the outcome. Chronos had wanted to reverse some tragedies, but was bound by law to not interfere. He had seen countless Toa, some would succeed great triumphs, others suffer dire failures and losses. Eventually, he had grew rather detached from it all. He would not interfere because he could not, and he had no need to. One day, he would see the rise of the Toa Xaloskor - a force of righteousness and good. They freed slaves from their land and ruined the lives of countless slavers. This brought Chronos a sense of satisfaction. Eventually, to Chronos's dismay, the six Toa were captured and taken to different locations. They were stripped of their weapons, masks, and armor. And to make it infinitely worse, they were turned into slaves and stripped of their free will. He had seen the same thing happen to countless Toa until he decided that no longer could he simply stand idly by and watch. Chronos visited the dreams of the captured Toa Xaloskor and would help them get their freedom. He would later join the Toa Xaloskor in their endeavors. Abilities and Traits Chronos has the Elemental Power of Time, meaning he can use time to his aid. He can speed up, slow down, or stop time entirely. He can change someone else's perception of time, freeze someone in time, sense shifts and fluctuations in the fabric of time, form temporal shields, and travel through time. Chronos is intelligent, powerful, cunning, and pure of heart. He has knowledge of all that was, all that will be, and all that may be. Mask and Tools Chronos wears the Kanohi Vahi - the Great Mask of Time. With it, he can speed up, slow down, or stop time entirely. He can change someone else's perception of time, freeze someone in time, sense shifts and fluctuations in the fabric of time, form temporal shields, and travel through time. Chronos wields a Blade Shield and a Scythe. With his scythe he can open portals and rips in the space-time continuum. However, the universe does not like that and will immediately try to close them. With his Blade Shield he can cut through any material. Trivia *Chronos is named after and inspired by the Greek personification of time. *His theme is Megalotrousle. Category:Great Beings Category:Time Category:Generation 2